Aún así te quiero, Ginny
by Dama de sombras
Summary: Después de que la guerra terminara y de que Harry acabara con Voldemort, el chico de dieciséis años y sus amigos regresan a Hogwarts. Todo a vuelto a la normalidad, todo excepto el noviazgo de Harry y Ginny... ¿llegarán a ser felices?
1. Declaración

_Que quede claro: todo este mundo mágico no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling_

_**Declaración**_

Abstracto de todo lo que no fueran sus pensamientos, Harry caminaba hacia el gran comedor, rogando que estuviera su querida pelirroja; había tratado de elaborar la poción de suerte liquida pero fue un desastre, ni siquiera había tomado ese color dorado. Así que optó por dejárselo al destino. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso, no cuando ese mismo destino te había obligado a vivir eventos tan inusuales como los suyos, eventos tan peligrosos que había compartido con Voldemort u otro enemigo.

Que tonto, que ciego había sido. Todo este tiempo que había estado junto a ella y no haberse fijado en su belleza, su pureza, su olor… todo lo atraía a Ginny. Pero no, Harry tenía que haber perdido tiempo, tanto tiempo, embelesado con Cho Chang, después, en decidirse si le pedía o no a Ginny ser su novia. Y cuando eran felizmente pareja, tenía que explotar la guerra contra Voldemort, obligándolo a él, un pobre muchacho de dieciséis años, que se aventurara en un viaje, peligroso e incierto, en busca de los malditos Horrocruxes. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora había paz y tranquilidad… ahora no desperdiciaría ese valioso tiempo.

Cuando entró en el comedor, la buscó rápidamente con la mirada y allí estaba, sentada junto a Hermione y Ron, sonriendo y mostrando esa dentadura perfecta. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó frente a Ginny:

-Hola chicos-dijo Harry sonriendo sin ganas puesto que los nervios le carcomían por dentro

-Hola Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? Te queremos dar una sorpresa-contesto Hermione muy contenta, con un brillo especial en esos cálidos ojos castaños

-¿A si? Pues díganme

-¡Hermione y yo ya somos novios!- saltó Ron muy feliz al mostrar por arriba de la mesa, la mano de Hermione y la suya, entrelazadas. Nunca se había visto una sonrisa tan grande como la de Ron, Harry de eso estaba seguro

-¡De maravilla!- declaró Harry ahora sí con una sonrisa verdadera olvidando por un corto momento, su objetivo

-Ya era tiempo, ¿no crees, Harry?- comentó Ginny mientras lo observaba con esos dulces ojos, con esos maravillosos ojos hechos de miel, de una dulce y preciada miel.

-Aja…-asintió Harry. Los nervios habían vuelto, y esta vez, sin dar tregua alguna- Ginny… ¿po-podriamos hablar en… un lugar menos concurrido?- masculló, sin mirarla a los ojos ya que el mismo temor lo obligaba a hacerlo. Maldita la hora en que se enamoró de esa bella mujer

-Bien- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a su amiga Hermione que le mandaba una sonrisa picara.

Ginny lo quería desde el primer año en Hogwarts y todos estos años había sufrido como nadie porque el solo la veía como: la hermanita más pequeña de Ron; lloraba en las noches porque Harry quería a Cho Chang. El año pasado se habían unido más, de hecho mucho a decir verdad. La paz reinaba pues Harry terminó con Voldemort así que si le ponía ganas al asunto podía terminar siendo novia del niño que sobrevivió, tenia que hacerlo pues era el ultimo año de Harry y quizá ya no lo vería.

-Ginny…-dijo Harry devolviendo a la realidad a Ginny-¿estas bien?

-Oh si, claro… y dime Harry ¿Qué querías?

-Yo sólo… mira, el otro día estaba recordando los viejos tiempos- sus miradas se encontraron, verde con café, esmeralda con avellana. Y fue así como la magia empezó a surgir- Donde pasábamos las tardes en la torre de astronomía ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo- contestó la pelirroja en medio de un suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de las miradas insistentes que el morocho le enviaba a sus labios color carmesí- Siempre terminabas diciendo que, de escoger una estrella a una peca mía, escogerías la peca- Harry pudo dibujar una sonrisa, de esas que solo eran para Ginny, y esta, sin poder oprimir esa ligera esperanza que surgía de su interior, no hizo otra cosa mas que regalarle la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio- Fuiste muy tierno, uhm… Harry ¿a que quieres llegar?

-Tú me conoces Ginny, y sabes que nunca se me ha dado la facilidad para decir estas cosas, palabras que no puedo decir, no a una amiga- golpe bajo para Ginny- Pero siempre logras que ocurra un cambio en mí

-No creas que es mu fácil- dijo la muchacha. La fantasía le estaba jugando una mala pasada a Ginny… Harry no podía estar tan cerca de ella, al menos no podía ser en la realidad, en esa realidad tan cruel.

Y de pronto, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, ya fuera por la emoción o simplemente una barrera contra las ilusiones que le pasaban a diario. Pero ahí estaba, los inminentes y húmedos labios de Harry contra los suyos, llevando ese dulce acto que la enloquecía… ¡que rayos! No importaba si fuera realidad o no, tenía que disfrutarlo. Llevó sus manos a la nuca del muchacho, y las entrelazó suavemente con el rebelde pelo azabache, su lengua se abrió paso por los labios de él, y comenzó esa tormentosa y deliciosa batalla de sus lenguas donde no habría más que pura satisfacción, victoria. Y si empezar esto había sido difícil, terminarlo era todo un desafío, pero inevitablemente sus bocas se separaron, permitiéndole a Harry hablar

-Pu-pues… ejem… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Harry… ¿es en serio?

-Sí, lo sabes muy bien- respondió un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba inconscientemente la cabeza, toque especial de Harry

-Y tú también sabes muy bien mi respuesta, pero supongo que te la tengo que decir… ¡PUES SÍ!- gritó emocionada al abalanzarse contra Harry y colgarse de su cuello

-¡uff! , menos mal, tenia miedo que me dijeras que no- declaró el chico

-¡Harry!... nunca pienses ni por un instante, que me negaría la felicidad de estar junto a ti

La chica lo besó con un amor tremendo que los dos se volvieron uno, el contacto que había entre ellos quemaba pero de pasión. Sus labios se movían a un compás impresionante, como si hubieran ensayado ese momento durante meses; no había necesidad de palabras, salían sobrando si un beso como ese era sello que daba validez a un pacto de amor que esperaban durara hasta después de la muerte.

Harry posó una mano en la cintura de Ginny y otra en su mejilla mientras que está pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Harry color azabache; y cuando se separaron un poco, miró los ojos verde esmeralda de su amado, esos que la volvían loca y que hacían que sintiera cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-¿te parece si damos una vuelta al lago?-dijo sonriente Harry

-me parece perfecto- exclamó la pelirroja mientras daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia los verdes campos. Su melena se movía por su espalda, provocando que Harry quedara, una vez más, seducido por su extrema e inaudita belleza, por esa maldita, y a la vez bendita, hermosura natural.

Casi a al atardecer regresaron a la sala común donde los felicitaron Hermione y Ron. Para este último fue un poco duro de asimilar, pero después de la gran guerra había comprendido que el verdadero y único amor que estaba reservado para Ginny, residía en Harry Potter. Todos estaban contentos, todos excepto Romilda Vane, quien todavía no perdía esperanzas de conquistar al elegido y que estaba dispuesta a probar hasta su ultima arma. No importaba la muchedumbre que había en toda la sala, no importaba si fracasaba en su plan, solamente lo haría y listo.

-¿puedes venir un momento, Harry?- comentó Romilda desde la escalera de caracol

El joven, extrañado, giró para ver en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, después regresó su vista al frente y por ultimó colocó su mirada en los ojos de Ginny, de _su _Ginny.

-Voy en un segundo- empezó a caminar cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba de la mano, así que se dio media vuelta para ver quien era

-No vayas- pidió la pelirroja sospechando de las estúpidas intenciones de Vane

-No te preocupes, no tengas miedo

Lo soltó, sin ganas, y el morocho fue hacia donde estaba Vane, quien lo recibió con un tremendo abrazo que sofocó al muchacho:

-¿Y porque me abrazas?-dijo Harry muy serio mientras se quitaba a Romilda, hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por ser caballeroso aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa mujer no se lo mereciera por nada del mundo. Simplemente se podía decir que, su historial no estaba muy limpio.

-Pues es una forma de felicitación por tu nuevo noviazgo-contesto Romilda de una forma muy sensual

Ginny se levanto del sillón con cara de pocos amigos y fu directo hacia donde estaba Romilda, su andar era señal de que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero tormenta de fiereza Weasley

-Ya deja de andar de resbalosa-gruñó Ginny con los ojos en rendijas y agarrando a Harry por el brazo- Ya perdiste a Harry y no quiero que te le vuelvas a insinuar

-¿Quién me lo impide? ¿tú? - soltó una chillante risa que actuada o no, prendió a la mujer Weasley

-Ella puede impedirte cosas, es mi novia- intervino Harry de forma nerviosa tratando de arreglar la situación, pero Romilda ignoró el comentario y siguió con Ginny

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- y de forma impremeditada, le plantó un beso a Harry que dejo de piedra al muchacho, nadie lo podía creer, fue tan rápido que todos se quedaron sin habla y sin mover un solo musculo hasta que se separaron. Una mano se impactó de una forma tremendamente sonora

¡PLAF!

Nota de autora: Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes… este capitulo es pésimo, pero tengo en cuenta que fue lo primero que escribí (estamos hablando de un año aproximadamente) y no le quise hacer modificaciones para ver como escribía en ese tiempo. No se enojen =)

¡y quiero rewiers! jaja


	2. Amor Incondicional

Ginny le había dado un bofetón tremendo a Harry, haciendo que a éste, se le pintara su mano en el cachete

-Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste?- declaró Ginny mientras los ojos castaños se le anegaban en lagrimas, rápidamente se dio media vuelta, para después salir por el retrato de la señora gorda

-¡GINNY, ESPERA!-se volvió hacia Romilda y la fulminó con la mirada, mirada que nunca creyó dirigir a una mujer-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir esto, Romilda- y salió en busca de su amada

Ginny corrió hacia la sala de menesteres, el lugar que le concedería el lugar que ella quería, un espacio enorme donde no hubiera nada, para que así, pudiera entrar la muchacha y su gran decepción. Escuchó los pasos de alguien que se dirigían velozmente hacia ella, pero no aligeró su paso, siguió con su trayecto. Sin embargo, ese alguien era muy ligero

-Ginny,… ha-hasta que… t-te alca-alcanzo- comenzó a decir Harry, muy agotado

-¿Qué quieres?-bramó la pelirroja al darse la vuelta y encararlo, no se dejaría pisotear

-Hablar contigo-suplicó Harry

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo Harry Potter- soltó Ginny de manera ácida, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran hirientes. Intentó seguir caminando, pero el morocho la retuvo ágilmente por el brazo

Se miraron por indeterminado tiempo, tratando de decirse las palabras que no llegaban a pronunciar, descifrando los sentimientos escondidos y desenmascarando las mentiras presenciadas. La pelirroja, como siempre, se sintió expuesta e hipnotizada por la mirada que le regalaba ese chico; sus orbes esmeraldas centelleaban por la expectación ¿o miedo?

-Ginny, tu sabes que te quiero- susurró el ojiverde de manera provocativa. Acortó mas la distancia que había entre ellos, y como una dulce tortura habló mientras que sus labios rosaban tímidamente los de ella- No quiero perderte de nuevo, no puedo perderte

- Ya… ya lo hiciste- balbuceó débilmente la muchacha

-No, por favor- suplicó él- No ahora que de nuevo estamos juntos. No me arrepiento por el haberme alejado de ti hace un año, porque sé que fue lo correcto… pero esta vez pienso pelear por ti, quiero estar junto a ti, no me hagas esto

-no hay nada que me lo impida

-claro que lo hay, y es el amor que te tengo

No supieron cuando pasó pero… sus labios ya habían llegado a donde los de ella, juntándose y fundiéndose en una danza que los envolvía a los dos, permitiéndoles alcanzar el cielo por lo menos un segundo; se ensalzaron por la destreza del otro en besar, se enamoraron perdidamente del otro sin pensar, su lengua se unía con la del otro sin cesar, una mezcla perfecta de agonía y dulzura… dulce agonía

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Harry cuando el afrodisiaco beso terminó- Me amas tanto como yo a ti

-Pero tú dejaste que esa te besara- protesto la joven- Y no sabes lo que se siente, al ver una escena así

-Sólo fueron unos segundos- se defendió el muchacho y la volvió a besar, con besos castos, infantiles e inocentes.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor:

-¿Dónde estarán ese par de tortolos?- decía Ron frustrado- Ya es muy noche y no llegan

-No te preocupes Ron, además, ya están grandes y Harry es tu amigo, no va a dejar que le pase nada a Ginny-lo calmaba Hermione

-Por eso estoy preocupado, porque ya están grandecitos como para que dejen que las hormonas los dominen- se defendía Ron mientras bostezaba

-Vete a dormir corazón, yo me quedo aquí a esperarlos- musitó Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pareja

-Pero no tienes por que hacer eso, mejor yo me quedo

-Te digo que no, sirve que terminó los tres pergaminos de runas. De todos modos me tengo que quedar- comentó la muchacha

-No seria un caballero si te dejo

-Aunque seguiré amándote como lo hago ahora

-Está bien, tú ganas- culminó Ron, aceptando fácilmente la "derrota"

Después de media noche, Hermione termino con sus deberes, y como todavía no llegaban, se sentó en el sillón. Y mientras dejaba poco a poco, que los ricos brazos de Morfeo la arrullaran, alcanzó a escuchar que el retrato de la señora gorda se abría, así que se levanto y puso semblante de enojada:

-¡Hey!, ustedes dos, ¿Dónde andaban?- dijo Hermione

-H-hola Herms…-logró balbucear Harry que estaba blanco como la cera- Nos diste tremendo susto. ¿Y…R-Ron?

-Dormido, aunque me gustaría que hubiera visto a que hora llegan… soy prefecta, y debería castigarlos- comentó Hermione muy firme

-Hermione, no hicimos nada malo, sólo platicamos- susurró la pelirroja mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, cuan larga era.

-Espero que sea cierto, porque Ron se va a poner muy mal cuando sepa a que horas llegaron

-¡Por favor Hermione!, no le digas… mira y… y te prometo que le aconsejaré a Ron que se porte mas dulce contigo y que te prepare una cita- terminó de decir Harry, rogando a Merlín que eso funcionara.

-Está bien, pero si vuelve a pasar ahora sí le digo a Ron…- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Harry

-Sí

-Asegúrate que la cita sea romántica- dijo la castaña, con un brillo en los ojos- Buenas noches

Harry y Ginny se miraron muy alegres, sabiendo que su secreto estaba a salvo. Total, no era nada malo platicar en los pasillos y huir de vez en cuando, de Filch y su temible gata.

Subieron por las escaleras de piedra, y al llegar cada uno a su puerta se despidieron con un cálido y lento beso en los labios, felices de que por fin, todo marchara a la perfección.

Harry entró muy sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, mucho menos a Ron, aunque éste estuviera roncando muy fuertemente. Se dirigió a su cama, dispuesto a colocarse el pijama, pero, sorpresivamente, unos brazos delgados lo rodearon por la cintura. Y el joven se dio cuenta, con pesar, que ese brusco aroma no era el de Ginny.

_**Nota de Autora:**_

JAJA… soy malvada. Pobre Harry, la que les espera.

Bueno, también quisiera disculparme con ustedes, por la larga temporada que pasé sin actualizar. Como dije antes, quería darle una repasada y acomodarle lo más que podía, porque, verdaderamente, me daba vergüenza publicar algo así.

También sé, que el capítulo es extremadamente corto, pero no pude alargarlo mucho… tratando de conservar la forma que tenía anteriormente, antes de editarlo. =)

¡NOS VEMOS!


	3. ¡Esto se acabó!

Harry se quedó quieto. Sabía bien de quien se trataba, pero no podía creer que estuviera ella ahí

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar? Se supone que los de otra casa no se saben la contraseña de aquí

- Romilda me ayudo un poquito - Susurró con melosidad - quiero estar contigo, amor

-Te tienes que ir, lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo- Dijo Harry, volteándose para quedar frente a frente con Cho Chang

-Cariño, no lo hagas difícil- Musitó Cho mientras tiraba a Harry a la cama- Sólo disfruta el momento… sabes que me deseas, más que a esa pelirroja

-Pero yo amo a Ginny… y… y no quiero tener nada contigo - Comentó muy malhumorado el morocho. Como pudo, se levantó de la litera y avanzó con pasos apresurados pero silenciosos a la puerta – tienes que irte, no quiero más problemas

- ¡Por favor! - Cho se acercó peligrosamente a Harry -… mira, me iré al extranjero, y esta es la forma en que quiero despedirme de ti

-No puedo engañar a Ginny… además tu tien…- La oriental lo calló de una manera muy poco prudente. Atacó sin temor alguno los labios del chico

Actuando de manera veloz, prosiguió a quitarle la remera. Pero, oportunamente, las firmes manos de Harry reaccionaron por instinto. Cuando empujó a Cho, esta tropezó con el baúl de Neville… despertando al que menos hubiera deseado Harry

- Que diablos…- Como si fuera un niño chiquito, se talló los ojos con las dos manos, y al distinguir a la escena tan acalorada que protagonizaban Harry y Cho, empezó el verdadero show - ¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

- Cállate Ron, o vas a despertar a todos- Unos cuantos murmullos se escucharon por toda la estancia – no te preocupes, esto es un simple malentendido

- ¿Crees que soy un niño al que le puedes mentir tan descaradamente?... ¡no soy estúpido, Potter! – Dijo Ron, bajando un poco el volumen de la voz - Harry James Potter, la vas a pagar muy caro – El pelirrojo caminaba hacia Harry, con claras intenciones de asesinar a alguien - ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi hermana?

- Yo no la he engañado, te digo que no pasó nada… tú díselo Cho- Se defendió el chico

-¡Defiéndete tú!... si serás imbécil

- Ron, por favor. Deja que Cho te explique… yo no he querido – El ojiverde estaba perlado en sudor, mientras que en su mente pasaban claras imágenes de su muerte

- Lamentablemente es cierto, yo estaba esperando a que llegara Harry… pero el muy rejego no se dejó- Expuso la muchacha con mueca de berrinche y los brazos en jarra

-¿Lo ves? No me atrevería a engañar a tu hermana- Habló mientras se sentaba el morocho, aliviado por la explicación de Cho

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, cada quien con sus propias cavilaciones. Hasta que ella lo cortó

- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… nos vemos Harry – Se despidió Cho, con un tono muy cantarín

Los dos amigos se quedaron viendo por un rato que pareció eterno. Pero para el pelirrojo fue difícil mantener esa conexión, ya que sus parpados pesaban cada vez más

-Potter, espero que no le hayas sido infiel a Ginny – Balbuceó Ron entre las cobijas – Voy a confiar en tu palabra

Y como tenía tanto sueño, Morfeo lo apresó rápidamente. Al minuto siguiente, ya estaba roncando. Pero ese no era el caso de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter

Agradecía a Merlín, que nadie más hubiera despertado, pero también lo maldecía por todo lo que había pasado. Tumbado en su cama, daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Ginny lo que había pasado?... Y, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, se dijo que en realidad, no había pasado gran cosa. Al último, optó por no decirle nada a su novia.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con mucho entusiasmo, pues era sábado, y eso significaba que Ginny y él, pasarían un tiempo juntos en Hogsmeade.

Se colocó lo primero que encontró en su baúl; unos jeans oscuros, con una playera blanca y unos tenis deportivos.

Bajó al gran comedor, esperando encontrar allí a su linda pelirroja, pero ni señal de ella. Sólo vio a los dos tortolitos de Ron y Hermione que platicaban animadamente al tiempo que desayunaban

- Dijo que te estaría esperando en el lugar que acordaron anoche – Respondió Hermione cuando Harry le preguntó por el paradero de Ginny

Caminó por los, ahora, solitarios pasillos del castillo, pues unos alumnos apenas estaban desayunando y otros ya habían partido hacia el pueblo. Y de repente, la vio. Estaba de espaldas, recargada en la pared, y Harry comprobó una vez más, que esa chica brillaba igual que una estrella.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?- Saludó el morocho dándole un pequeño beso en el pedazo de cuello que se asomaba por la cortina de su cabello

- Bien - Contestó secamente la chica al darse la vuelta

- ¿Te sucede algo? Porque te noto algo distante

- No tengo ningún motivo para estarlo, Harry – Musitó ella, clavando su mirada acaramelada en la fría pared – Será mejor que nos vayamos

En el camino a Hogsmeade los dos iban tomados de las manos. Pero Ginny no habló mucho, articulando que ese día había amanecido con dolor en la garganta. Al llegar al pueblo, se dirigieron rápidamente a "_Las tres escobas"_, para agarran un poquito de calor. Entraron y se sentaron en uno de los asientos más alejados de la multitud, para tener un poco más de intimidad.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy en la mañana, platiqué con Romilda Vane – Mencionó Ginny, cuando daba un vistazo por la ventana – Me dijo cosas muy interesantes

El ojiverde se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Decidió que la mesa era más entretenida que los ojos de su novia, por lo que dejó clavado sus ojos en la rústica madera. Y así pasaron varios segundos, hasta el muchacho se empezó a hartar

- Existe tanta paz, que me cuesta creer que esta es la realidad

- Me gustaría que Fred formara parte de la realidad que ahora disfrutamos nosotros – Musitó la pelirroja con voz queda

- Forma parte de nuestros recuerdos, Ginny – Su mano acarició con ternura la mejilla de ella, trasmitiéndole amor – Y hay tantos, que uno ya no sabe que hacer con todos ellos – La amarga sonrisa que surcó los labios de Harry, fue a parar también en los de Ginny

-Tienes razón, pero muchos son amargos

- No lo tienen que ser, ninguno. Porque todas esas experiencias nos ayudan a crecer y a aprender - Harry decidió fijar su vista en la carta

- Entonces ¿Volverías con Cho? - dijo la muchacha mientras le dirigía una mirada curiosa a su novio – Es un ejemplo – agregó rápidamente

- No porque te tengo a ti – musitó el joven con jovialidad – Es muy sencillo

- Pero ¿No quisieras sentirla nuevamente cerca?... esa sería una experiencia que te ayudaría a aprender ¿no?

- Creo que cierta personita está celosa – bromeó alegremente Harry, tratando de zanjar el tema de Cho

-¿Tendría algún motivo?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Harry un poco nervioso, mientras recuerdos de la noche pasada se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Menos mal que Ginny no sabía Oclumancia

La chica sólo asintió de manera cabizbaja, y al suspirar vagamente, no pudo evitar que una traviesa lágrima saliera de su ojo

- Harry… no quiero que me mientas – ahogándose con sus propias palabras

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado el joven mago

- Romilda me lo dijo todo… eres tan… ¡eres un mentiroso! – masculló ella con la mayor acidez que pudo

-¿De que me hablas? – Harry estaba cada vez más confundido

-Dijiste que me amabas y luego…. Y luego te acuestas con otra, con Cho – las mejillas de Ginny estaba encendidas y sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas – Mejor me voy

Ginny se levantó velozmente, no sin antes dirigirle a Harry una mirada despectiva y helada. Algunas personas se quedaron viendo el paso de la joven, para después observar al chico, atentos a sus movimientos. Harry, una vez salió de su asombro, siguió a la pelirroja.

-¡GINNY, ESPERA!- gritó el ojiverde mientras corría por el sendero empedrado, atrapando apenas a Ginny por el brazo

- Me cansé, Potter. No más. No seré esa estúpida Ginny que pedía simplemente tu amor… nunca más me vas a pisotear. Ya no quiero las sobras que dejó anoche Cho.

- Acaso… ¿Sabes lo que sucedió anoche?

- Sí – fue la clara respuesta de la pelirroja, desafiando a Harry con la mirada – Sé lo que Cho y tú hicieron después de que yo… después de que te dijera cuánto te amaba… me largó

Ginny hizo ademan de alejarse, pero Harry la volvió apresar con sus reflejos de buscador

-¿Qué?... ¿Q-quién te lo dijo?

-Romilda Vane- contesto Ginny, luchando por detener los silenciosos sollozos

-Pero…

- Cállate – interrumpió la Weasley – Hasta aquí llegamos. Esto… ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ! – rugió con determinación Ginny, al tiempo que se distancia del pobre muchacho


	4. No eres Ginny

Pasó un mes desde ese fatídico día y las cosas entre Ginny y Harry no habían mejorado. Ella no quería escucharlo pues el orgullo que tanto la caracterizaba, sobresalía de entre todas las cosas, negando cada intento que Harry hacía por reconciliarse, y tampoco quería verlo, por eso había dejado de asistir a las prácticas del quidditch. El mayor tiempo la pasaba con Hermione en la biblioteca, ya que inconscientemente, Snape se encargaba de que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en Harry, dejándole pergaminos completos que rellenar y libros enteros que leer.

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía tratando de explicarle lo sucedido a su ex novia, pero cada que se acercaba a ella, recibía una sarta de agresiones. Todo se había vuelto tan cotidiano y aburrido en aquel castillo, que no se molestaba por ponerle ánimo a los días. Por si fuera poco, soportar a Romilda Vane y sus coqueteos, se había vuelto una tarea bastante complicada.

Esa noche, cansado de su cotidiana vida y por el entrenamiento que habían tenido, entró a la sala común sin ver quién se encontraba en ella. Se recostó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea; ya se le había hecho maña y estaba tan cómodo que no pensaba moverse. Al cerrar los ojos, se comenzó a relajar.

-¿Por qué tan solito? – preguntó jocosamente, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de él

-¡Ah!… me asustaste, Romilda – rezongó Harry al tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto – Pensé que estarían todos en el gran comedor, cenando

- No tenía hambre y rápido me vine, esperando que tú estuvieras aquí

- Pues da la casualidad de que mi estómago ruge por comida – Harry se levantó del sillón tan apresurado como una flecha – Nos vemos luego, Romilda

Partió velozmente del recinto y se dirigió directamente al gran comedor, aturdido nuevamente por la persistencia de la muchacha. Al entrar a la abarrotada sala, en la mesa de Gryffindor, buscó a un pelirrojo que encontró con mucha facilidad ya que su cabellera destacaba por su peculiar color. Caminó hacia ellos y se desplomó en la rustica banca.

- Harry, me alegra que hubieras venido – comentó animadamente Hermione – No pensamos que te pararías por aquí

- La verdad no quería venir, pero pensé que me vendría bien un poco de comida

- Me parece muy bien eso, hermano. Es un indicio de que estas recuperándote del mal de amores ¿no? – Ron miró alegremente a su amigo antes de llevarse a la boca una pieza de pollo ahumado

Harry sólo soltó un largo suspiro como respuesta. Fijó su vista en un punto inexacto en la mesa e inevitablemente recordó a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus sentimientos… Ginny. Ron no tenía razón; no se estaba recuperando del duro momento por el cual pasaba. Aún faltaba mucho para ello.

Al ver a Harry tan… dócil, por así decirlo, Hermione decidió que era tiempo de tratar el tema de su partida.

- Oye y… ¿ya mandaste tu petición al Ministro?

- Este… la verdad… es que aún no lo hago, estuve pensando qué voy a escribir en ella, pero no tengo ni la remota idea.

- Harry, quiero que sepas que, no estoy de acuerdo con la solución que le vas a dar a tu problema con Ginny. Me parece de lo más infantil. Esa carta es de lo más…

- En cambio, yo creo que es una decisión muy sabia – interrumpió Harry, tratando de sonar muy cómodo ante ese tema – El tiempo y la distancias se encargará de sanar cualquier herida. Además, debo de aprovechar la oferta que anteriormente nos hizo el ministro a los tres. No intentes nada Hermione, porque no voy a retractarme de mi decisión.

- ¡Claro que no! Perderás tus estudios. Por si fuera poco, te vamos a extrañar. Dejarás tanto atrás por un acto de cobardía – exclamó hastiada Hermione, mientras buscaba apoyo en la mirada de Ron… apoyo que no encontró – No queremos perderte, Harry.

- En eso tiene razón. Te extrañaremos – Corroboró Ron, al tiempo que él y Hermione tomaban la mano de Harry, que se encontraba en la mesa, en señal de cariño – Pero si tú así lo decidiste… que así sea. Yo hubiera aceptado desde hace tiempo el puesto que Kingsley nos ofreció en el ministerio.

- Eso es cierto. Te apoyaremos en lo que tú creas conveniente – mencionó la castaña con una sincera sonrisa, pero rápidamente agregó – De todas formas, no estoy contenta con la carta que mandarás. No debes de hacerlo nunca.

- Miren quien va entrando – soltó, sorprendido, Seamus, que estaba al lado de Ron y señalaba en dirección a la puerta.

En el hall acababa de entrar una linda y refulgente pelirroja, que muy coquetamente, iba tomada de la mano de aquel al que la mayoría le repudiaba, lo evitaba y hasta detestaba. Draco Malfoy. Sí, ese joven que les enviaba a todos unas miradas gélidas y despectivas, se dirigía a todo mundo de una manera altiva y vanidosa; no obstante, ahí estaba, con una sonrisa al lado de una traidora a la sangre, como así le llamaba él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que separaran y se dirigieran cada uno a su respectiva mesa. Cuando Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, fue jalada fuertemente para que volteara a ver a Ron

- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa todo esto? – pregunto un Ron más que enojado. La vena de la cien le comenzó a palpitar

- No entiendo nada. Sería mucho mejor si fueras más explícito – comentó tranquilamente Ginny

- El que no entiende nada, soy yo… ¿Por qué tan amable con ese estúpido de Malfoy? – Reprochó su hermano, un poco más calmado gracias a la mirada de advertencia que le había mandado Hermione- O mejor aún ¿Por qué le diriges la palabra al enemigo?... ¡Merlín, el enemigo asecha a mi hermana! – agregó él de una manera angustiada

- ¡Por favor! No es ningún enemigo – contradijo Ginny un tanto frustrada – No sé por qué le llamas de esa manera tan… absurda

- ¡Ginny! – Bufó Ron con una nota de ironía – Sabes perfectamente lo que ha hecho Malfoy. Por si no lo recuerdas, tiene en su brazo la marca tenebrosa… bastaría con recordarte que intentó asesinar a Harry

- ¡Para tu tren, Ron! – Musitó la pelirroja con los ojos en rendija – Él sabe que cometió un error al convertirse en mortífago. Aparte, era convertirse o el asesinato de toda la familia Malfoy. ¿Qué hubieras elegido tú?

- ¡Más de una vez intentó matar a Harry! – Insistió su hermano con un fuerte gruñido, pero tuvo que serenarse ante la irritada mirada que recibió de su novia – Siempre ha sido una mala persona. Y nadie lo ha obligado a serlo.

- En primer lugar, él ha cambiado bastante. Quiere empezar una nueva vida – Ginny resopló fuertemente, cansada por la incómoda situación – Y en segundo, los enemigos de Potter no son los míos. Si Draco lo deseaba muerto, era por algo.

Harry, sorprendido y enojado por lo que estaba escuchando, cerró fuertemente los puños para así tratar de apaciguar su decepción y su rencor que crecía poco a poco. Pero, como era de esperarse de una persona tan impulsiva, no se pudo calmar y muchos menos controlar.

- Todo está bien, Ron – Sentía un tremendo dolor en su pecho, pero lo disfrazó hábilmente de odio – Tu hermana ya está grandecita como para saber con quién juntarse y con quién no. Total, las peores personas siempre terminan juntas. Esto era de esperarse.

Y así, se levantó de la mesa sin echar una sola mirada a Ginny, y partió del comedor dando grandes zancadas. Sentía las miradas de los de Slytherin clavadas en su cabeza, y esperaba que le gritaran burlas, pero sólo escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de la mesa de Ravenclaw; gritó su nombre, pero él estaba demasiado furioso como para tener ánimos de soportar a Cho Chang. Así que lo ignoró.

- ¿Escucharon lo que dijo ese idiota? – Exclamó Ginny muy irritada – Pero sí que me va a escuchar – miró por donde Harry se había marchado y alcanzó a ver como Cho salía tras de él. Esto sólo hizo que se indignara más – No importa que esté con esa estúpida… ¡Merlín sabe que me importa un comino!

Sin más preámbulos, se levantó de la banca y con un semblante peligroso, se alejó de sus amigos.

- En algún momento terminarán juntos ese par de tontos – apuntó Ron mientras se encogía de hombros

- Pues espero que sea pronto – masculló Hermione antes de ser besada por su ahora novio.

A Ginny le había dolido el que Harry la hubiera catalogado como mala persona. No tenía caso negarse ese hecho a ella misma; sin embargo, peor persona había sido él, por haberla engañado de la forma en que lo hizo. Revolcarse con Cho… sí, él era peor persona. Y cuando iba a dar vuelta para subir a las escaleras movibles, escuchó los llantos de aquel escorpión al cual que desde hace años quería sacarle los ojos.

- No quiero perderte – masculló entre pequeños sollozos – No importa cuánto me rechaces, porque en tus ojos veo la pasión que sientes por mi

- Cho, no llores

- Harry, no entiendo nada – musitó la oriental entre gemidos y lágrimas – Nos amamos ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

- Es que estás mal. No puedo amar a alguien más que no sea Ginny

- No, eso es sólo un espejismo. Ella es…

- Ella es maravillosa – interrumpió Harry de una manera energética

La susodicha, que había preferido escuchar la conversación, se sobresaltó ante las palabras que había dicho Harry. Tuvo un impulso de llorar, reír y gritar, pero se contuvo y así, siguió escuchando.

- Hagamos el amor, Harry – suplicó Cho con un extraño tono de voz – Déjame demostrarte que soy más mujer que ella… déjame hacerte ver, que tú me deseas y me amas

- No lo hagas, Cho – Harry susurró con cansancio y pena – Eres una mujer extraordinaria, no vale la pena que te denigres de esta manera. Ya una vez te rechacé, y lo volvería a hacer. No aceptaría tener algo tan íntimo contigo.

- Entonces si soy una extraordinaria mujer ¿Por qué no me amas? – insistió ella

- Cho, ya te lo dije – respondió Harry cansado de la situación – No puedo amar más que a Ginny. En ella encuentro una gran felicidad, comodidad, confianza; cuando te muestra su sonrisa, se ilumina tu corazón, se ensancha. Ginny es única.

- No te pregunte que le ves a esa – repuso amargamente la oriental – Te pregunté la razón por la cual no me amas

Harry, fastidiado ante todo aquel embrollo, perdió la paciencia y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes responder de una manera tajante y brusca.

- Porque no eres Ginny

Afortunadamente, Cho no era Ginny; bien lo sabía Harry.

_**Nota de Autora:**_

_Hola! Bien, aquí tenemos este capítulo un tanto raro, desde mi punto de vista jeje El por qué Ginny habla despreocupadamente con Draco será revelado al siguiente capítulo. También, es segurísimo que no entendieron gran parte de la conversación que sostuvo el trío dorado; no se preocupen, lo entenderán hasta más adelante =)_

_Gracias a aquellos que agregaron esta historia a sus favorito, muchas gracias =D_

_ Por último, les pido un pequeño review para alentarme… es gratis! =D_


	5. ¿Calidez o frialdad?

Ginny se quedó quieta, esperando el momento indicado para salir sin que supieran que había estado escuchando. Las palabras de Harry aún retumbaban en su mente; el claro _"Ginny es única" _le alegraba de sobremanera y el _"No aceptaría tener algo tan íntimo contigo"_ le comenzó a trastornar fuertemente. Sólo demostraba el hecho de que Harry le había sido fiel aún cuando no eran novios. Pero a pesar de todo, la felicidad que sentía por saber que el joven la amaba, se veía opacada por una duda que se formó en su interior ¿Él seguía siendo el hombre al cual amaba por sobre todas las cosas? En esas últimas semanas sucedió una serie de hechos que impedía el buen razonamiento y la aclaración de esos sentimientos que ahora se mostraban tan complejos.

Harry era de lo más tierno. Ser caballeroso, respetuoso y atento eran ciertos calificativos que le admiraba; y su sonrisa ¡Sí! Era una bella sonrisa angelical que alumbraba su vivir. Con él, se sentías segura, admirada, protegida y sobretodo, amada. La calidez de sus esmeraldas la envolvían en un torrente de dulces emociones que atenazaba a su corazón de una forma poco común y placentera. Eso era Harry, calidez para su alma.

Draco, en cambio, era un vendaval que arrasaba con toda su cordura y su sensatez. Junto al Slytherin, llegaba a sentirse sumisa ante aquella imponente figura, débil y sosegada; pero, al mismo tiempo, la locura le atacaba sin remordimiento cual ninguno, ya que el desenfreno y, aún cuando intensase negarlo por todos los medios, la lujuria tomaban el control de todo su cuerpo. Era atractivo, de eso no cabía la menor duda; se sentía atraída en demasía por aquellos escalofríos que le provocaba el verse reflejada en aquellas orbes de color gris. El agradable vértigo que le ocasionaba la gélida y a la vez, apasionada mirada, era acentuado por aquel aroma tan masculino… era muy diferente a Harry. Draco representaba ese insólito frío que invita al deseo más bestial e indómito.

Pero era tan caprichoso su corazón al sentirse atraído por aquellos apuestos caballeros, que colocaba a Ginny en un gran dilema.

¿Amor platónico o sensualidad masculina? ¿El dulce o el desenfrenado? ¿Sensatez o impulso?... ¿Calidez o frialdad?

¡Qué patético! Estar pensando de esa manera sobre Draco, cuando poco tiempo atrás era un hurón escuálido y sin chiste. Pero es que pasó tan rápido, que nunca tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar detenidamente. Todo había sido impulsivo, alocado; así eran las cosas con Draco, y ese aspecto… a Ginny le encantaba.

Se permitió recordar nuevamente aquella tarde donde su relación con Draco dejó de ser agresiva y grosera. Donde sus dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, empezaron a surgir con brutal nitidez.

Donde dejó de ser Malfoy, para convertirse en Draco.

_Ginny salió hastiada de las clases de transformaciones. Por fortuna, dos horas libres le aguardaban enseguida, donde no haría otra cosa que pensar y pensar en su angustiosa situación. ¡Estaba cansada de auto-lastimarse continuamente! pero ¿Qué haría en todo ese tiempo? Sus deberes pendientes se habían terminado; las amigas de su actual curso se habían distanciado por el poco caso que últimamente les hacía; Hermione y Luna se encontraban en clases de Pociones y Astronomía, respectivamente. Sí, definitivamente tendría dos largas y aburridas horas de descanso. Pero todo dio un sorprendente vuelco cuando, de improvisó, la persona menos deseada le hizo compañía._

_ - ¿Te gusta la soledad?_

_Ginny, al voltear la mirada y darse cuenta de quién era, soltó un agrio bufido y apresuró el paso. Lo último que quería, era enojarse a límites insospechables. A pesar del desplante, su acompañante siguió caminando junto a su lado, despreocupadamente._

_Bien, parecía que ese no sería el mejor día de Ginny y, al comprender eso, gruñó y se volvió hacía él, con el firme propósito de ahuyentarlo._

_- Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Hoy no estoy para aguantar olores fétidos_

_Contra cualquier pronóstico, él no regresó el insulto, simplemente dejó escapar una pequeña risilla. Aunque intentó colocarse a la par de Ginny, no pudo más que conformarse con pisarle los talones._

_ - ¡Vamos, Weasley! Sólo quiero tener una amena charla contigo – esperó respuesta de la aludida, pero nunca llegó - ¡Vaya! Desde que Potter te puso los cuernos, andas más alterada que lo normal._

_Fue todo lo que necesitó Ginny para sacar la varita y, en un rápido movimiento, colocársela en el cuello del impresionado rubio. Lo empujó hasta arrinconarlo en la pared y así, amenazarlo con la furia que florecía en su pecho. No permitiría que jugaran con ella de esa forma, ¡mucho menos él!_

_- Si vienes a burlarte, te aconsejo que te largues lo más pronto que te permitan tus estúpidas piernas, porque si no lo haces, créeme, pedirás al mismo Merlín nunca haberte topado en mi camino._

_Cualquier persona cuerda, habría escapado del lugar tan rápido como pudiese, pero Draco no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, con una amplia sonrisa, a merced de la pelirroja. Un acto heroico y peculiar. Y de eso se dio cuenta Ginny. No huyó, como había esperado, así que eso le causó gran curiosidad ¿Qué buscaba Malfoy? Lo más seguro, algo perverso. No podía ser otra cosa._

_ - Te equivocas. Sé que no me podrás creer por nuestro expediente, pero te pido que lo intentes – Ginny había dejado de presionar, así que Draco pudo dar un pequeño paso – Te pido una pausa a la agresión… - encontró en la mirada de la chica, escepticismo, así quiso soltar todo de una vez – Bueno, algo más que eso, pero igualmente sencillo. Quiero que seamos amigos._

_ - No soy una chiquilla tonta, Malfoy – soltó Ginny de mala manera – Te __conozco__, y sé que escondes algo. Comprenderás que no puedo creerte._

_ - Afirmación errónea, Ginevra. No me conoces, te lo aseguro; sólo has visto lo que mis padres quieren de mí, no lo que en realidad soy. Tengo sentimientos, por si no lo sabes._

_Para Ginny, el día pintaba de lo más cotidiano y tedioso, pero se había convertido en todo lo contrario ¿Cuántas veces se había visto a ese rubio pidiendo amistad? La chica se vio dubitativa, así que Malfoy supo que iba por buen camino. Sonrió de medio lado, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía ella, esperando una respuesta._

_ - No lo sé – la pelirroja giró y le dio la espalda – No confío en ti._

_Al querer caminar, se vio impedida por la fuerte mano de Draco que la sostenía con firmeza. No la dejaría escapar._

_ - Tienes hora libre, y tus amigos están ocupados; no tienes gran cosa que hacer – dijo jocosamente en chico - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa de los botes? Tiene una bonita vista y el lugar es perfecto para platicar. Lo disfrutarás, ya verás._

_ - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? No me estarás espiando ¿Verdad?_

_ - Un Slytherin nunca espía a un Gryffindor – la sonrisa de Draco, fue impecable._

_Y así, los dos magos comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos del castillo. No en calidad de amigos, porque aún existían barreras que los alejaban de tener una amistad; no obstante, tampoco eran enemigos ya que el fugaz diálogo que habían intercambiado, fue suficiente para levantar una pequeña tregua entre aquellos jóvenes. Tregua que, sabía Ginny, era peligrosa e insensata. Giró la cabeza para observar en silencio a su acompañante, y se asustó al saber que le agradó lo que vio; definitivamente Draco no era horrible, como habría pensado hace sólo unos cuantos minutos antes. Y se asustó aún más cuando se descubrió tratando de encontrar frases coherentes y terminar con el silencio que se asentó entre ellos desde el momento que empezaron el trayecto a la casa de los botes. Si en esa mañana le hubieran dicho que se encontraría en esa situación junto a Draco Malfoy, el engreído y frío Slytherin, se habría burlado de esa loca, ocurrente y desfachatada persona. Ahora, sentía que todo era posible._

_Pero le preocupaba que la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto fuera persistente y no desapareciera de su conciencia._

_Cuando salieron de los muros de piedra para entran a los campos del castillo, un paisaje hermoso se coló a través de sus pupilas. El sol resplandecía maravillosamente permitiendo que la nieve que había caído el día anterior, se derritiera y así, le quitara peso a las copas de los árboles. El aire fresco que anuncia la proximidad de Navidad, golpeó de lleno a Ginny y Draco._

_ - ¡Qué bien se siente esto! – musitó Ginny mientras respiraba hondo._

_ - Te lo dije_

_Siguieron caminando, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Draco fue el primero en entrar y rápidamente fue a sentarse en la orilla del pequeño muelle y dejó colgando sus pies muy cerca del agua, a punto de tocarla. Ginny no recordaba la última vez que entró ahí, y lo que recordaba de la casa de los botes, había cambiado demasiado. El castillo tuvo que ser reconstruido gracias a los estragos que causó la batalla final contra Voldemort; en el caso de ese edificio, su estructura anterior no se mantuvo._

_Al entrar por un sencillo arco de madera, el resplandor de un haz de sol que se colaba por las delicadas ventanas de los lados y se perdía en la profundidad del lago, iluminaba la estancia dándole alegría y calor. El suelo adoquinado comenzaba a separarse para dar paso al agua, formando una especie de canal por donde podían salir y entrar los botes. Había varios botes guardados, cerca del techo que flotaban sin ningún soporte, de forma mágica. Más allá, estaba colocada una pequeña fuente de lechuzas a cada extremo del lugar. Ginny dio pequeños pasos por el pasillo izquierdo; dejó el piso de piedras para caminar por la cuidada madera del nuevo muelle y cuando llegó al final de éste, se sentó lentamente, junto al rubio._

_Así estuvieron por un tiempo, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos; Ginny se sintió tranquila en ese estado. Su corazón y su mente no estaban suficientemente bien como para sostener una conversación, pero tampoco se sentía sola y abandonada ya que, aunque tenue, la presencia del chico se sentía. Después de todo, eso no marchaba tan mal._

_ - Es cómodo ¿no?_

_ - Dilo rápido, Malfoy_

_El chico se removió incómodo, tratando de centrarse en el motivo por el cual la había llevado hasta ahí._

_ - Ya te lo dije, busco tu amistad_

_Clavó la vista en Ginny, pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus pies como para notar que el chico estaba nervioso. Tardó un momento en comprender que hasta para él, era difícil de creer._

_ - Seré honesta, Draco – Ginny suspiró al cerrar los ojos – Siempre has buscado un medio para hacer daño a mi familia, a Harry… a cualquier persona que no te agrada; el que vengas a decirme que quieres que seamos amigos, sólo me da motivos para pensar que planeas algo malo – Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar pero ella levantó la mano, en señal de silencio - ¿Qué quieres que espere de ti? Siempre has sido un Slytherin que busca el dolor de los demás; fuiste un mortífago que pretendía matar a Dumbledore y estuviste siempre del lado de Voldemort. No llevas una vida ejemplar._

_ - ¡Por eso mismo! Tampoco yo la deseo, Ginevra – tomó la mano de Ginny entre la suyas y, aunque el acto la sorprendió, no hizo nada para quitarla – Comprende que no soy otra cosa que lo que mis padres inculcaron, por la fuerza, en mí. Mis decisiones, mi forma de actuar… ¡todo lo que ves! Forma parte de lo que ellos querían que fuera. Entiende que mis padres me educaron con sus propios ideales, y no tuve a alguien que me demostrara que eran erróneos – se detuvo un momento, para dejar que la pelirroja asimilara lo que había dicho – Quiero cambiar, Ginevra… estoy harto de banalidades, de amigos idiotas como Goyle o Pansy… tengo ganas de un amigo sincero._

_- No lo sé, Draco… en verdad que no sé qué pensar. _

_ - Estoy arrepentido. _

_Ginny miró sus manos cogidas por las de Draco, y por una fracción de segundos, creyó sentir a su corazón completamente desbocado por esa imagen; lo desechó rápidamente, ese órgano hacía tiempo que no funcionaba de esa forma. Y una sonrisa amarga cruzó por sus labios._

_ - Todo esto es difícil de asimilar, pero hay algo que me inquieta mucho… dime, ¿Por qué me buscas a mí?_

_Draco apartó la mirada de la chica y la posó en la lejanía, pensando en su respuesta. Algunos pajaritos revoloteaban muy cerca de ellos, ganando la atención de los muchachos; no sabían si había pasado mucho tiempo desde su llegada pero verdaderamente, no les importaba en absoluto. La tranquilidad en ese lugar era contagiosa, así que cuando Draco tardó en responder, Ginny no se impacientó._

_ - Eres una persona alegre, simpática. He escuchado rumores que sueles ser muy buena compañera – le miró de soslayo, buscando cualquier indicio que lo detuviera y no dijera más – Pero hay algo más, algo que me roba el sueño desde hace tiempo. Eres linda… bella, a decir verdad, y me di cuenta de ese detalle. Quizá no lo hayas notado, pero siempre en el desayuno, te observo y te admiro – para estas alturas, Ginny ya lo miraba con grandes ojos – Me encantas, Ginny _

_Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, alternando la mirada entre sus cálidos ojos y sus apremiantes labios. La besaría._

_ - Draco…_

_ - ¿Tengo posibilidades de enamorarte?_

_En aquel inverosímil día, los labios de Draco tocaron por primera vez los de Ginny._

**Nota de autora:**

Uy! Regresé pronto =)

Saben por qué elegí a Draco? pues porque es el personaje con quien más se iba a enojar y encelar Harry jeje =)

Mmm… al subir este capítulo no sabía qué nombre ponerle. Me gustaba también el de "_Oportunidad para enamorarte"_ jeje por lo último que dijo Draco.

Uff! Que problemático todo, no? En fin, para el próximo capítulo se hablará sobre la relación que Ginny y Draco sostendrán… ya saben, cómo es su amistad y todo eso =D

Ya saben, espero reviews y sirve que me cuentan, Qué escogerían ustedes? ¿Calidez o frialdad? =D

Gracias a **Vickyy Riddle**, a **ricitos de menta**, **Michelle Owen** y finalmente a **SuckFiler**

Saludos a todos.

Besos y abrazos

D.S.


	6. Las rosas aunque bellas, tienen espinas

_**Ricitos de menta**_: **Yo también! Es más reconfortante y dulce la calidez jeje…. Por eso me casaré con Harry -.- jaja y bueno, aquí tienes el desenlace del cambio de Draco, por así decirlo jeje XD**

**Gente! Recuerden que las letras en cursiva son los recuerdos de Ginny y termina antes de que entrara al Gran Comedor, cuando discute con Harry y lo sigue ¿Se acuerdan? **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_ Era real… ¡el beso era real! Aunque todo fuera inverosímil, verdaderamente Draco la estaba besando, y para su mala fortuna… la besaba condenadamente bien. Aun así, eso no fue suficiente para que Ginny disfrutara del contacto._

_ - Yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – su voz fue apenas un murmullo_

_ - Perdón si te incomodó – los ojos de Malfoy brillaban intensamente – no era mi intención. Sólo… sólo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti._

_Se quedó callada, tratando de analizar la situación y encontrar una cuerda explicación a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero por más que se esforzó, no la encontró. Draco le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas, expectante a lo que pudiera ocurrir._

_ - Será mejor… será mejor que yo me marche – Ginny hizo amago de levantarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió._

_ - Por favor; sólo dime si tengo una oportunidad._

_ - Draco, todo estará bien, pero en este momento, necesito pensar – comenzó a caminar, y antes de salir de la instancia, agregó – gracias por tu confianza._

_Fue así como la pelirroja perdió la concentración en todas las clases restantes, en su cabeza resonaba la pregunta que le había hecho Malfoy y por más intentos que hiciera, no podía alejarla "¿Tengo posibilidades para enamorarte?" Sin duda, una pregunta escalofriante si salía de la boca de semejante persona. No es que estuviera feo; de hecho, Draco era bastante atractivo, pero no se podía borrar con un simple perdón, todas las horripilantes cosas que el rubio había dicho de ella, su familia y sus amigos… ¿y si él en verdad se estaba arrepentido de todos los errores que había cometido? Si así fuera, Ginny tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por entablar una amistad, tal como Malfoy se lo había pedido horas atrás._

_Después pensó en Harry, y un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho. No podía negar que lo extrañaba horrores, pero se sentía traicionada y humillada. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. De pronto se preguntó por la reacción del ojiverde, si éste sabía que se había besado con Draco. Se le erizó la piel; ni siquiera quería pensarlo._

_Horas más tarde, se encontraba en la biblioteca, dando el último repaso a su ensayo sobre las siete lunas más importantes de Júpiter, pero ya sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar; realmente estaba exhausta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse pero sólo consiguió que, una nítida imagen sobre el beso con Draco, llenara toda su mente. Y mientras se reprendía por pensar en eso, una pequeña nota cayó justo sobre su pergamino. Intrigada, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer:_

"_Ginny:_

_Como disculpa por mi apresurado comportamiento, y viendo una posibilidad de conocernos más, te invito esta noche a las nueve en punto, en la torre de Astronomía. No te preocupes, no es ningún plan perverso… sólo trato de enmendar las cosas contigo. Apreciaría que asistieras._

_Draco."_

_Se quedó un largo tiempo observando la nota y su caligrafía, absorta en sus dudas. Al final, pensó que no era mala idea ir, por lo que se fijó en la hora ¡Bien! Tenía tiempo suficiente para bañarse y cambiarse. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente, las metió en su mochila y echó a correr directo a la sala común de Gryffindor._

_Entró apresuradamente al umbral, echó un vistazo pero la habitación estaba sola. Así que, con paso ligero, subió las escaleras y quiso abrir la puerta para los dormitorios pero, por hacer las cosas tan deprisa, no había cerrado adecuadamente su mochila y esto causó que su material escolar se desparramara por el piso. Se maldijo internamente y se agachó para juntar sus plumas, libros y los pergaminos con sus anotaciones; no obstante, se quedó quieta cuando escuchó una voz familiar y el retrato de la señora gorda, abrirse._

_ - Pues todo eso me parece magnifico ¡Imagínense! Salir de Hogwarts y comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente en la profesión que siempre has deseado._

_Ginny se agazapó, intentando escuchar todo lo que fuera posible._

_ - Pero no me gusta nada – esa era la voz de Hermione – el ministro pretende usar tu persona y tu historia para hacer sentir seguras a personas que no lo están. Además, no debería aceptarte sin ninguna preparación._

_ - Habrá una preparación previa. – al escucharlo, Ginny suspiró – La diferencia es que no tendré que esperar por años para poder trabajar. Por favor, Hermione, para mí es importante que me apoyes en esto._

_Hubo un silencio, y después se escuchó un sonoro beso. De pronto, tuvo unas enormes ganas de compartir esos momentos con ellos y saber lo que se traían entre manos, pero no podía. Pronto, volvieron a hablar._

_ - ¡Mi madre! – Esa vez, fue Ron quien habló – Harry, cuando mi mamá se entere que te marcharás de Inglaterra… ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá? Será todo un caos._

_ - Es algo en lo que intento no pensar. – comentó Harry entre una risita nerviosa._

_A Ginny se le cayó un mapa estelar que sostenía en su mano derecha ¿Harry se iría de Inglaterra? Pero… ¿Cuándo? No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar bien porque los chicos habían escuchado el ruidito y si no quería ser descubierta, tenía que entrar a los dormitorios. Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba cómo Hermione los convencía de que nada había pasado._

_Prácticamente voló hasta su cama y, olvidando por completo la mochila con sus útiles, se sentó en el borde… presa de una angustia y un vacío que aún no alcanzaba a comprender. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione entrara por la puerta y le interrogara con la mirada._

_ - Sabía que eras tú. Te alcancé a ver – Ginny dio un sobresalto y la miró – no te preocupes, sólo yo te he visto – caminó hasta llegar junto a ella y sentarse a su lado. Con un suave tono de voz, le preguntó - ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?_

_La aludida sólo atinó a apretar los puños, tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos que le abrumaban los sentidos; quería llorar, sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, de tumbarse en la cama para dormir y soñar con los momentos que había compartido con Harry. Se sintió una niña, deseosa de recibir mimos. Cuando sintió que la castaña la abrazaba, reaccionó._

_ - No entiendo Hermione… no entiendo nada – se tumbó en los brazos de su amiga, dispuesta a que la consolara – Sólo quiero… ¡¿Por qué se va?_

_ - No sé si deba… - titubeó insegura, pero cuando la desesperada mirada de Ginny se cruzó con la suya, decidió contarle – Es algo que comenzó desde que la guerra terminara. Al derrotar a Voldemort, Harry demostró que era un poderoso mago y a él, a Ron, y a mí, el ministro nos hizo una interesante oferta; al terminar Hogwarts, si lo deseábamos, podíamos integrarnos al Departamento de Aurores._

_ - Pero… para eso tienes que estudiar la carrera. No puedes saltarte la Academia de Aurores ¿O sí?_

_ - Técnicamente, no. Pero el Ministro dice que nosotros tenemos los conocimientos para convertirnos en Aurores; piensa que estando en el trabajo, aprenderemos lo que nos hace falta. Además, antes de ejercer, debemos pasar por unos cortos cursos._

_Quizá era cierto, ya que el trío luchó en el pasado con formidables amenazas: juntos, habían derrotado a muchos mortífagos… gracias a ellos, sus sacrificios y sus esfuerzos, tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle respiraban mayor tranquilidad que cuando Voldemort merodeaba por los rincones, atemorizando a cualquiera._

_ - Hermione, pero sigo sin entender por qué dijo Ron que Harry se irá. – Ginny se arremolinó en la cama, impaciente._

_ - Bien, te diré pero debes prometerme que…_

_ - ¡Hermione! _

_ - Cálmate – pidió la castaña, mientras se echaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, nerviosa – mira, con lo que pasó entre tú y Harry, él decidió que lo mejor para los dos, era poner distancia de por medio. Sabes que su sueño siempre ha sido convertirse en Auror, por eso que, hace días, le mandó una carta al Ministro, comunicándole que aceptaría su propuesta, pero que no deseaba quedarse en Londres._

_ - ¡Oh! – La mirada de Ginny se encontraba ausente – Y… y el ministro… ¿Qué contestó?_

_ - Dijo que en estos momentos había un significativo registro de ataques de mortífagos en una isla al sur del continente llamada Malta; está cerca de Italia - explicó Hermione al tiempo que abrazaba a Ginny – y Harry sería de gran ayuda en ese lugar. Cree que con su presencia, la gente se sentirá más segura. Si me preguntas, me parece que nuestro Ministro y el Ministro de Malta pretenden utilizar la presencia de Harry para calmar las aguas. – Ella esperó a que su amiga dijera algo, pero tal parecía que se había sumido en un profundo mutismo – Vamos Ginny ¡di algo!_

_La susodicha sólo se encogió de hombros, turbada por lo que acababa de escuchar, y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no pudo, y tampoco quería. Se quedó quieta, digiriendo todo lo que Hermione le había contado, concentrada en cada palabra que escuchó; entonces comprendió. Harry se iría de Londres y quizá nunca más lo volvería a ver. Y no quería que eso pasara._

_ - Entonces… - comenzó Ginny, con voz trémula – al terminar Hogwarts, él se irá a Malta, para convertirse en lo que siempre ha deseado… se irá sin importarle cuánto nos lastima, ni cuánta falta nos hará._

_ - No inmediatamente, antes de viajar, tendrá una ligera preparación. – y Hermione, al escuchar bufar a su amiga, agregó – Pero no es un hecho, todavía falta que Harry confirme su deseo de ser trasladado a aquella isla. Probablemente Ron y yo no podamos disuadirlo de esa locura, pero estoy segura que tú sí._

_Ginny comprendió a qué se refería Hermione, pero no haría nada al respecto. Harry quería alejarse, y ella ya no era nadie para impedírselo, y aunque dolía profundamente, sabía que sus sueños al lado de él, se esfumaban rápidamente… los hijos que una tarde imaginó, el apellido "Potter" que creyó algún día sería suyo, la acogedora casa que los dos compartirían, la familia que formarían, desapareció como las cenizas en el viento; el mismo Harry, desaparecía._

_Vacía, así fue como se sintió. Sin una pizca de alegría, sin ganas de mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima salió de su ojo, seguida de otra y otra, ni tampoco cuando Hermione la recostó y le acarició el cabello, tratando de animarla ¿Eso le quedaba? ¿Eso quedaba del amor que antes Harry y ella se habían profesado? ¿Sólo melancólicas lágrimas y dramática resignación?_

_No le importó sollozar, ya estaba cansada de mostrarse siempre fuerte, enojada… quería ser frágil por un momento y librarse de lo que llevaba guardado ¡Quería derrumbarse! En verdad lo necesitaba._

_Mientras Hermione la arrullaba, ella se durmió._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Cuando despertó, buscó a la castaña, pero no había ningún rastro. Se incorporó y recordó lo sucedió antes de quedarse dormida, y no sintió la energía suficiente como para levantarse, así que se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, pero al hacerlo, algo sonó. A un lado de su almohada, se encontraba una rosa blanca junto con una notita. La abrió, muy interesada._

"_Recuérdalo. En la torre de Astronomía a las nueve."_

_Se sobresaltó al recordar la cita con Draco; se fijo en la hora y faltaban escasos siete minutos para la hora acordada con el rubio. Corrió a lavarse la cara, alisarse el cabello y colocarse un poco de perfume._ _Después, echó a andar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería dar una mala impresión a Malfoy. En el camino, deseó que eso sirviera de distracción, para no pensar en Harry, y si era posible, nunca más volver a hacerlo; muy en el fondo de su corazón, pidió que Draco fuera capaz de borrar su sufrimiento._

_Al estar frente a la puerta, titubeó un poco, comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al recordar uno hermosos ojos verde, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Sorpresivamente, un olor a rosas le inundó sus fosas nasales y aspiró fuertemente, encantada con el aroma. En el centro de la estancia, sobre una coqueta manta, se encontraban dos finos bancos junto con un par de copas, al parecer, rebosantes de cerveza de mantequilla; lo demás, estaba desértico. Ni una pista del chico._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos pero, improvisadamente, le taparon los ojos y le susurraron al oído, sensualmente._

_- No tengas miedo… "__obscuriti totalum" – d__espués, Draco le quitó las manos – y ahora "lifinter sembratus"._

_El espacio vacío se volvió oscuro, a excepción donde Draco había colocado los asientos; ese lugar, estaba alumbrado por unos puntitos luminosos que comenzaban en el suelo y crecían poco a poco, en forma de mata, hasta topar en el techo._

_ - Buen trabajo, Draco – felicitó Ginny al tiempo que se sentaba, seguida de él – en verdad lo aprecio._

_- Gracias. – sonrió alegremente y después cogió las dos copas, entregándole una a su acompañante – Entonces, Ginny… Te queda poco tiempo en Hogwarts ¿Qué piensas hacer al __salir__?_

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el rumbo que tomaba la plática; sin embargo, intentaría probar por sí misma, si en verdad valía la pena estar ahí, con Draco… con el guapo Draco._

_ - No lo tengo bien decidido, pero me agrada mucho la idea de ser Sanadora, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de inmiscuirme en el mundo del Quidditch profesional. – Dio un sorbo a su copa, queriendo mostrarse muy refinada – Y dime tú ¿Qué planes tienes a futuro?_

_- Creo que abriré un negocio en el mundo muggle, pero no me preguntes de qué porque no lo sé_.

_- ¡No te puedo imaginar en el mundo muggle!_

_Los dos rieron débilmente, pues estaban un poco incómodos_, _pero siguieron intentando entablar una conversación más amena, sin incómodos silencios… tuvo que pasar casi una hora para que lo consiguieran; después, Ginny se marchó a causa del sueño, aunque lo hizo con una nueva forma de ver a Draco… había bastado poco para sentir que una amistad crecía entre ellos dos._

_Así transcurrió una semana completa. Todas las noches, le mandaba una rosa blanca con amorosos recaditos citándola en el mismo lugar _

_Draco era muy romántico y atento, aprovechando cada instante para recordarle a Ginny que la quería mucho, que había cambiado para conquistarla y enseguida, la besaba en la mejilla, a milímetros de los labios; todo marchaba perfectamente… bueno, casi todo. Lo único que le molestaba a la chica, era que siempre tenían que ser muy cautelosos para que nadie sospechara de su amistad. Tenían que esconderse para platicar y reír… sólo porque Draco sentía miedo de la reacción de los muchachos de Slytherin o Gryffindor ¿Y si ellos molestaban a Ginny por juntarse con una serpiente?... bueno, al menos ella sabía que el chico lo hacía por protegerla._

_Sin haberlo previsto, Malfoy la había hipnotizado con sus abrazos y sus detalles. Y ella, tercamente, se obligaba a pensar que Harry fue remplazado por Draco desde el momento en que supo de las intenciones de partida del ojiverde. Rogaba cada noche por eso; rogaba por sentirse perdidamente enamorada del flamante rubio._

_Lo amaría, a toda costa._

_Esa tarde, la sorprendió saliendo de la clase de Historia de la Magia._

_- ¡Draco! _

_ - ¿Estás ocupada? – Caminó a la par de ella, con una sonrisa enigmática – Porque tengo algo que deseo contarte._

_Ginny frunció el ceño, escéptica ante la actitud de Draco; era raro que hablara con ella cuando había estudiantes a su alrededor. No quiso tomarle mucha importancia, por miedo a hacerse falsas ilusiones, así que dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso._

_ - Dime, te escucho. _

_ - Bien. El asunto es que... – se acarició el puente de la nariz, nervioso – lo estuve pensando, y creo que es tiempo de que el castillo entero sepa que tú y yo somos amigos ¡Basta de esconderlo! ¿No lo crees? – Ginny sólo asintió, extrañada por la decisión del joven – Perfecto, esto me parece perfecto._

_ - Draco, no entiendo. A lo mejor…_

_ - Tengo hambre – la interrumpió, mientras se sobaba el estómago - ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?_

_Ginny volvió a asentir, y caminó junto al chico, absorta en sus pensamientos. Seguramente Ron, Hermione y… él, se encontrarían cenando en ese lugar. Bueno, era tiempo que ellos se enteraran de lo que sucedía entre ella y Draco pero… ¿Cómo sería la reacción de Harry? Sintió escalofríos, y temor. Probablemente Draco lo supo y fue por eso que, antes de entrar, la tomó de la mano. _

_¿Qué pasaría a continuación? Ginny tragó saliva._

Ginny meneó la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente de todos los recuerdos que se aglomeraron en su mente. No quería rememorar la intensa mirada de Harry cuando la vio entrar junto con Draco; tampoco quería recordar el tono cargado de rencor que él utilizó para hablarle. Le dolía. Y más le dolía el saber que Harry nunca fue infiel, que siempre le amó… sí, le lastimaba, porque se enteró de ello cuando su corazón pertenecía a otro. Algo en su interior, le dijo que Harry seguía siendo el dueño de su amor y fue por esto, que reafirmó el ferviente deseo de amar a Draco… de creerse esa mentira.

Sin preámbulos, una pequeña lechuza pasó volando cerca de ella, mientras dejaba un diminuto pergamino a su paso. Era de Draco, lo sabía. Lo cogió y se dispuso a leer.

"_Te espero en los vestidores de quidditch. Tienes que ir ahora mismo"_

A la pelirroja le desconcertó el recado. Se suponía que en esos momentos, él estaría en el Gran Comedor, cenando, pero con un movimiento de mano, le restó importancia. No sería la primera vez que Draco se convertía en una persona misteriosa. Y casqueó la lengua, renegando por la brevedad del mensaje; no solía ser así, nunca faltaban las dulces palabras. Y caminó hacía su destino, preguntándose por qué demonios él la citaba ahí, y no en la comodidad y la calidez de la torre de Astronomía.

El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y el viento gélido, propio de esa temporada, le propinó un bofetón a Ginny, así que ella colocó sus brazos frente a su pecho, tratando de protegerse del frío. Entró a la carpa, pero todo estaba tremendamente oscuro y no pudo localizar a Draco.

De improviso, sintió unos firmes brazos rodearle la cintura y empujarla hacía atrás. Pronto, se vio aprisionada entre la áspera madera de un armario, y él.

- Muy puntual, Ginevra – estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello.

- ¡Vaya, Draco! ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Alcanzó a vislumbrar una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro y segundos después, la besó salvajemente, con rapidez y sin tacto. A Ginny, le sacó el aliento, y no pudo más que abrir los ojos, sorprendida; pero no duró mucho porque así como empezó, terminó.

- Serás mía, encanto.

Bien, ya comenzaba a creer que no era buena idea estar ahí.

- Oye, será mejor que… - intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él la empujó bruscamente - ¡Draco!

- ¿Sabes por qué te cité aquí? – Ella negó, repentinamente cohibida – Nadie viene aquí y, por lo tanto, nadie nos verá – olfateó la cabellera pelirroja, mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de Ginny de manera lujuriosa – Contéstame Ginny ¿Soy guapo o hermoso? – esperó pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a empujarla contra la superficie - ¡Contesta!

Ginny era valiente, pero no tonta y sabía que no estaba en posición de defenderse, no aún. Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan ingenua.

- Eres… eres guapo, Draco – su voz fue apenas un murmullo

En medio de la penumbra, él soltó una pequeña risita de satisfacción.

- Y dime Ginevra ¿Sabías que las rosas, aunque hermosas, tienen espinas? – Pasó su lengua por todo el cuello de la angustiada joven – Lastiman, y así como ellas, yo te lastimaré a ti y a tu adorado Harry Potter.

La tumbó al suelo, haciendo que ella se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza. Draco se subió a horcajadas y le quitó el suéter de manera monstruosa. No era él a quien amaba, ahí comprendió… lamentablemente, el que la acariciaba sin pudor, no era Harry.

Ginny supo en ese instante que esa rosa, la que antes creía inofensiva, la espinaría.

_**Nota de Autora:**_

¿Qué creen que pase? ¡Uyy! Jeje Ese Draco fue buen actor con Ginny, no?

En proximo capitulo se titula _"De nuevo la felicidad"…. _Hagan conjeturas, a ver quién se acerca más a lo que sucederá ;)

Les agradecería enormemente si dejan un pequeño comentario. Constituyen la mejor paga que un escritor pueda tener jeje

Y muchas gracias a los que me agregaron como favoritos! Espero no defraudarlos jiji  
Saludos!

Besos y abrazos  
D.S.


	7. De lágrimas y confesiones

Era de noche, con ligeras ráfagas de viento circulando por ahí, meciendo las copas de los árboles continuamente, haciendo crujir sus troncos de manera brusca. La luna ocupaba gran parte del firmamento, luciéndose con un hermoso brillo que bañaba a la torre de los dormitorios de los chicos de Gryffindor. Se colaba por la ventana, dejando ver a dos jóvenes que, sentados, platicaban desde sus camas.

- No lo sé, Ron – se arremolinó bajo las sábanas – Aunque diga lo contrario frente a otros, me muero por quedarme aquí.

- Te comprendo. Pero si te quedabas no lograrías otra cosa que salir lastimado y creo que nadie quiere eso – tomó una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas – Tengo esperanzas que, a tu partida, mi testaruda hermana reaccione y… bueno, todo se arreglará.

El pelirrojo no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, pero tampoco se desesperó porque sabía que Harry estaba reflexionando y que necesitaba de silencios, de esos silencios donde pretendes encontrar respuesta a todas esas dolorosas preguntas que te rondan por la cabeza hasta el cansancio. La respuesta lo descolocó por un momento, pero supo entender.

- No, Ron… no lo hago para que Ginny regrese. No suelo jugar de esa forma. – Harry se recostó en su cama y esperó a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo – Podrán llamarme cobarde porque me alejo de los problemas, pero no lo soy. Deseo que al viajar a otro lugar, consiga demostrarme que puedo vivir sin ella. Esto será un reto.

- Todo esto se escucha muy bonito, pero recuerda que aun no recibes la carta del Ministro donde acepte tu traslado – objetó Ron, con naturalidad

- Ya lo sé, aunque no veo ninguna escusa disponible para que no lo haga

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que el tema había terminado por ese día. Su mente comenzó a divagar en otro asunto, asunto que lo tenía preocupado. Era serio, definitivamente, más si se estaba relacionado con Hermione, su dulce Hermione.

- Oye Harry – titubeó, inseguro ante la reacción de su amigo – Quería hacerte una pregunta… no es muy importante, sólo que…

- Suéltalo, hermano

- Ya sabrás que dentro de pocos días Hermione y yo cumplimos meses de novios ¿no?... quiero regalarle algo, hacerle un detalle, pero no tengo la más mínima idea ¿Me entiendes? ¡Tengo el cerebro seco!

Clavó su mirada en el techo del umbral, con la boca ligeramente abierta, tratando de resolver ese inconveniente y fracasando estrepitosamente. Era cierto; tenía el cerebro seco, y esperaba ansiosamente, que Harry pudiera serle de ayuda ya que, en esos casos, él siempre había sido más hábil… definitivamente el amor era difícil.

- Pensaré en ello, no te preocupes – se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que decidió agregar – Aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto. No es tan importante el regalarse cosas cuando cumplen meses de novios

- En "_Un corazón de bruja al descubierto" __ aconsejan al novio, que obsequie cosas en los primeros meses de noviazgo. Es un buen libro, aunque a veces muy cursi – se quedó meditando un poco, frunciendo el ceño, y después cogió las sábanas y las subió hasta el cuello para evitar el frío – Mañana será otro día, y podremos pensar mejor si dormimos lo suficiente ¿No crees?_

- Tienes razón, buenas noches

Después, ambos chicos cerraron los ojos para conciliar el sueño, y fue Ron quien rápidamente lo hizo, llenando la estancia de ronquidos en cuestión de minutos. Harry, al contrario, se removía por la cama, frustrado por no poder descansar y también, por no para de pensar en la carta al ministro y en… Ginny.

Desesperado, decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera despejar su mente y así, poder dormir. Ofuscado, bajó las escaleras con rudos pasos porque no pudo evitar clavar la vista en la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, esperando que, mágicamente, apareciera Ginny y se lanzara a sus brazos. Bufó ante su estúpido comportamiento. De esta forma, se tiró en el sofá y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a la altura del pecho, intentando calmar al rebelde demonio que rugía y refunfuñaba por su mala suerte; se encontraba de mal humor y estaba a punto de soltar un puñetazo a un desafortunado cojín cuando, de pronto, la vio.

Se paró instantáneamente, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Ante él, estaba Ginny, con claras marcas de lágrimas y sus ojos abiertos, sorprendida por su inesperada aparición. Tan concentrado había estado en su enojo, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado por el retrato de la dama gorda; esa persona, era Ginny, que venía con el cabello desalineado, con la ropa arrugada y ligeras manchas de tierra… pero Harry le dio más importancia a sus ojos, que se encontraban opacos, turbios y melancólicos.

- ¿Pero qué…? – El muchacho, consternado por lo que veía, ni se movió, sólo se quedó parado al pie del sillón – Ginny ¿Estás bien?

- Harry… - fue lo único que susurró porque después, se lanzó a los brazos del ojiverde.

Sorprendido, él sólo la abrazó fuertemente y con ternura, acariciando su brillante y desordenada melena con sumo cuidado, rogando que lo que fuera que le pasara a la chica, no fuera lo suficientemente grave. Trató de ser paciente, dulce y comprensivo y ciertamente, en su cabeza sólo pensaba en la forma de preguntar el motivo de su estado, pero de manera sutil. Ginny, al contrario, intentaba dejar de pensar y creer que todo era un sueño… un mal trago del destino; pero al darse cuenta que no era así, se aferraba más a Harry, consolándose con su presencia. Porque ahora sabía que él nunca le había fallada, sino ella, con su tozuda forma de actuar; lo arruinó, definitivamente, ella había arruinado lo que, juntos, crearon. Y eso dolía porque, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy, supo en ese instante, en sus brazos, que jamás se enamoraría de alguien más que no fuera él, su incondicional Harry. Lloró con más insistencia, incapaz de reprimir sus sentimientos.

– Olvida lo que pasó entre nosotros – Harry tomó su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos –Y trata de confiar en mí... cuéntame lo que te sucede. – esperó respuesta, pero la chica se limitó a esconderse, nuevamente, en el pecho de él – Si no quieres hablar, te entiendo.

Ante esas palabras, Ginny se estremeció y derramó más lágrimas. Simplemente no se merecía aquel trato tan tierno, no después de todo lo que había hecho semanas antes, no después de creerse enamorada de otro; se quería alejar de él, porque no era digna de su cariño y, sin embargo, su cuerpo reclamaba esa cálida cercanía que aceleraba su corazón. Sabía que al día siguiente, se sentiría terrible por el instante de debilidad y llorar en el hombro de Harry, pero por el momento, lo único que quería era sentirse nuevamente amada por él. Lo demás, ya no importaba. Después de un rato, esas ideas comenzaron a disiparse, dejando un vacío enorme y doloroso… vio todo con más claridad, y supo que tenía que marcharse.

– Lo siento, Harry – se separó de él como si el contacto quemara, incapaz de verlo a los ojos – Lamento que presenciaras esto. Prometo no volver a molestarte.

– Pero Ginny… No te vayas…– aturdido por aquella reacción, se quedó viendo como ella se levantaba torpemente y caminaba a las escaleras – Ginny, te amo.

Ya la había perdido una vez, pero no de nuevo; con ese abrazo que mantuvieron momentos antes, con ese instante tan íntimo, algo dentro de Harry comenzó a vibrar sin control llegando al punto de impulsarlo a pronunciar esas importantes palabras. Con sólo aspirar nuevamente su aroma y sentir su calor cerca de él, los deseos de besarla y acariciarla por siempre se hicieron presentes y golpeteaban su corazón de manera irracional. Su mente y su cuerpo se descontrolaron y no supo en qué momento siguió a Ginny y la detuvo en medio de la escalinata. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Y Harry, aturdido por el remolino de sensaciones y la adrenalina del momento, clavó su mirada en la de ella sólo para tratar de calmar sus miedos; supo entonces, que jamás se libraría de aquel testarudo amor que le atenazaba el corazón cruelmente.

La besó. La besó de una forma desesperada y urgente, temeroso de una negativa reacción. Porque ya no podía seguir sin su contacto.

Ginny se estremeció y una onda electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le aprisionaron los labios. Ignorando cualquier asomo de racionalidad o culpa, correspondió al beso de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo; necesitaba sentirse importante y amada, no un simple juguete que acataba órdenes. Entonces Harry, sabiéndose aceptado, puso las manos en su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, eliminando la brecha que los separaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sucedía algo así, que Ginny por un instante olvidó lo que anteriormente le ocurrió en los campos de Quidditch, pero después la realidad le golpeó como un mazo y entonces, mientras retiraba sus labios, recargaba sus manos en el pecho del chico, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Tenía los nervios de flor a piel, y las manos le sudaban.

– Harry… lo arruiné – se lamentó Ginny, con la mirada agobiada – Arruiné lo nuestro.

– No digas eso, linda – la consoló cuando la volvió a cubrir con sus brazos de una manera sutil y delicada –Podemos solucionarlo, sólo es cuestión de decidirnos.

Internamente derrumbada, Ginny se dejó mimar porque lo necesitaba… añoraba intensamente sentirse protegida, importante y valorada, tal como se sentía cuando Harry la abrazaba; extrañaba esa mirada tan profunda, arrebatadora y tierna, que le producía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y un agradable peso en su estómago.

– Te extrañé mucho –declaró ella, con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Harry – Pero Harry, cometí muchos errores. Tal vez, no podremos llegar a ningún lado, por mucho que lo deseemos… tal ves, ya no podremos estar juntos.

Harry hizo una extraña mueca y rodó los ojos. Con premura, le tomó las manos a Ginny y la jaló hasta sentarla en el escalón más cercano. Él hizo lo mismo.

– Ginny, poco antes de que tú llegaras – dijo Harry con pasividad – me sentía extremadamente perdido, confundido, solitario… me hacías falta, y creí que no volvería a estar así contigo – con un movimiento de cabeza, señalo sus manos, que se encontraban entrelazadas – Y ahora míranos, volvemos a estar juntos, uno al lado del otro; sin proponérnoslo, hemos terminado juntos nuevamente.

– Pero Harry…

– Escucha, Ginny – interrumpió el chico – Algunas cosas, por mucho que lo evites o lo ignores, inevitablemente suceden. Y lo nuestro, es una de ellas.

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo, deseando grabar cada segundo transcurrido. La estrechó posesivamente, imponiendo un ritmo lento al beso, que torturaba a ambos y ponía las sensaciones a flor de piel. Harry pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, disfrutando del dulce sabor y después la tomó del cuello, para darle más profundidad al contacto. Y Ginny realmente lo estaba saboreando, enredando sus dedos en la despeinada mata del joven, alegrándose por saber que no todo estaba perdido; que, a pesar de todo, esos labios y ese chico en general, seguían siendo de su entera pertenencia… y fue ahí donde un nudo se le formó en la garganta, provocándole un sabor amargo; no podía ocultar lo que sucedió con Malfoy en los vestidores, no a Harry.

– Espera, Harry – ya no lloraba, pero su voz aún se oía frágil y pastosa – No soy lo que piensas. He cometido muchos errores… no merezco todo lo que me ofreces. Eres alguien especial para mí, y no deseo causarte más dolor de que ha te he hecho. Tienes que ser feliz.

– Sólo puedo ser feliz, si estoy a tu lado – su tono era tranquilizador y suave, tal como sus ojos, que ahora lucían brillantes y llenos de esperanza – Yo sé quién eres, te conozco. No importa qué sucedió mientras estuvimos separados… te amo, y eso siempre lo tendré en cuenta. – Con el dorso de su mano, acarició lentamente a mejilla de Ginny y ella quedó embelesada con el tacto – Sé que tuviste ligeros cambios en cuanto a tus amistades; Esta tarde, cuando te vi a ti y a Malfoy entrar tan juntos al Gran Comedor, herví de celos… pero dijiste que son sólo amigos, y te creo – Ginny se tensó al escucharlo hablar del tema – No te preocupe, Ginny. Aunque no me guste, prometo respetar esa amistad… porque para mí, tú lo eres todo. Quizá Malfoy no sea tan malo como todos pensamos.

La chica se sintió muy avergonzada, y no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos ¿Cómo Harry era tan bueno con ella? Sintió un tremendo impulso de contarle todo, sin importarle los resultados de su confesión. Tal vez él dejara de buscarla, pero era su deber ser sincera.

– El problema es que… - Ginny se separó de Harry sin darse cuenta – Malfoy no es mi amigo.

– Ginny… ¿Tú y él son…?

Esa pregunta le dolió en el alma a la chica, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry.

– Antes que nada, quiero que sepas… que te amo – confesó la muchacha, con la barbilla en alto. Ya había sido suficientemente débil por esa noche.

– Explícate ¡No entiendo nada! – se impacientó Harry

Hubo un silencio incómodo, donde ninguno de los dos musitó palabra. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, traspasándose… pero ninguno pudo desvelar los pensamientos del otro ¿Tan distanciados estaban? ¡Que pena! Si tan sólo un tiempo atrás, se conocía como la palma de su mano. Antes que novios, habían sido amigos, y muy buenos.

– Drac… Malfoy – se corrigió rápidamente, con la mirada puesta en un lugar lejano – se acercó un día a mí y me dijo que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hizo en el pasado… Harry, te juro que intenté no confiarme, pero…

– ¿Pero qué? – apremió Harry, inquieto.

– ¡Le creí! – Exclamó Ginny, decepcionada de sí mismas – Creí en todas sus patrañas; en su amistad, en su arrepentimiento, en su… en su amor – agregó en voz baja, aunque Harry escuchó perfectamente. – Pensé que sus buenos tratos eran verdaderos, y yo me dejé llevar. Necesitaba sentirme viva, y dejar de pensar en ti.

– Ginny ¿Te… te enamoraste de él? – preguntó el ojiverde, aterrado de la posible respuesta. – Contesta con la verdad… no importa cuál sea.

Harry no se dio cuenta en qué momento se levantó y miraba acusadoramente a la chica, con un agudo dolor en el corazón ¿Ginny enamorada de…? Se sintió desfallecer y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Miró en otra dirección, tratando de controlar sus salvajes instintos; quería golpear algo, hacer un estúpido berrinche y lanzarse a llorar. Sonrió amargamente porque recordó los besos que tan dulcemente habían compartido minutos atrás, y ahora parecían lejanos e imposibles. Una vez más, la había perdido.

– Eso imaginé…. Hasta hoy – contestó Ginny, con una turbia mirada – Intenté ignorar mis sentimientos hacía ti y me obligué a creer que se habían esfumado, que se perdieron con el tiempo. Malfoy me ayudó a reafirmar mi treta, pero esta noche se derrumbó y con ella… yo también. Hoy reviví este amor iracundo y asfixiante que te profeso desde que tengo memoria… para mi mala suerte, jamás te olvidé.

Las esperanzas resurgieron nuevamente en Harry, con un agradable golpeteo en el pecho. Era su corazón, que nuevamente volvía a latir feliz, descontrolado y satisfecho. Regresó el brillo a sus ojos pero al buscar los de Ginny, descubrió que algo andaba mal… estaba melancólica y las lágrimas, pugnaban por salir otra vez. No era la verdad completa, faltaba algo más de confesar.

– ¿Qué más sucedió, Ginny? ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito hurón?

Ginny apretó los dientes y con su antebrazo, borró cualquier indicio de lágrimas en su rostro. Ella era fuerte, no débil. Continuó con su relato.

– Hoy escuché la conversación que tuviste con Cho, afuera del Gran Comedor – informó Ginny, manteniendo la mirada – Y lamento todo lo que nos ha sucedido desde que nos separamos; ha sido mi culpa.

– Así que sabes la verdad.

– Sí

– Entonces, si sabes que no te fui infiel – Harry volvió a sentarse a su lado y le tomó la barbilla con su mano, acercándola a él - ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – La chica, con un brusco movimiento, quitó su cabeza - ¿Tiene algo que ver Draco Malfoy? – Ella asintió - ¿Te hizo daño?

– Me citó en los vestidores de Quidditch y… ¡fui una estúpida! – Ginny escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas - ¡No debí de ir!

– ¿Qué pasó?

– No pensé que me fuera a hacer daño… ¡no pensé absolutamente nada! – Hablaba atropelladamente, sin atreverse a ver a Harry – Se aprovechó de mi confianza… confié en él y fui, a sabiendas que no habría nadie en ese lugar.

– Ginevra ¿Fuiste a ese lugar, sola… a estas horas? – Harry tragó saliva, mientras sus manos comenzaron a sudar. – Me estoy comenzando a asustar. – murmuró quedamente, sin poder contener su mente e imaginar ciertas cosas que…. ¡No! Eso no pudo suceder.

– ¡Huele horrible! – Ginny deliraba, decía incoherencias y no se preocupaba por explicarse bien – Tenía tanto miedo cuando se me acercó ¡Ni siquiera besa bien!...

– ¡¿QUÉ?... ¡¿TE BESÓ?

Pero Ginny seguía en su letanía, ajena al terror que aparecía en el rostro del chico.

– Pero podía soportar, en serio… prefería eso que… cuando él me tiró al suelo y comenzó… ¡Por Merlín! Prefería sus asquerosos besos que a sentir sus manos en todo mi cuerpo… cuando… cuando me levantó la… la falda, yo…

De pronto enmudeció, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y sin parpadear un sólo momento. Harry esperó a que terminara, pero se había callado completamente y no sabía si era capaz de continuar. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación, pero no se vio con el valor para preguntarlo hasta que, sorprendiéndose a él mismo, la pregunta salió de su boca automáticamente.

– Ginevra ¿Malfoy te…? – Respiró hondamente - ¿Él te violó?

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Hola!

Volví! Jaja lo que pasa es que he tenido demasiado trabajo en la escuela… los exámenes finales, trabajos, en fin! No tengo ni un respiro jeje ¬_¬ Ok, también le flojeé un rato jiji me mantuve desconectada de la página por cierto tiempo. Pero volví.

Y cómo quedó el capitulo? Jejeje me gustó dejarlo en ese punto de… suspenso, por así decirlo. Había dicho que el capitulo se llamaría "de vuelta la felicidad" pero cambié de opinión jeje ;)

Gracias a **ricitos de menta**, también a **Gabbita Potter Weaslie** y a **Estrelladakm.** Uy! Y a **Ginevra Blair Potter**… se me hace ligeramente raro llamarte así, Blair jeje estoy acostumbrada de otra forma =D

Trataré de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo =)

Saludos a todos!

Espero sus comentarios, que me alegran enormemente… y me impulsan a actualizar más rápido ;) jeje es plan con maña


	8. Cuando llega la calma

La pregunta danzó por la mente de Ginny, haciendo que todo el asunto pareciera más grave de lo que ya estaba. Hasta ese momento fue verdaderamente consciente de las intenciones de Malfoy. Ella no le importaba, sólo Harry; siempre fue él.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había sido utilizada como una herramienta, un objeto que tenía como propósito, lastimar a Harry Potter. Y lo que más le dolió, es que ella permitió que todo el plan de Draco Malfoy llegara hasta tal punto. Si se dejaba embaucar, tal como lo había hecho, Harry sería una víctima.

– Contesta, Ginny

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa. Cogió una mano de él entre las suyas, en un vano intento de tranquilizar a los dos. Desvió su mirada por un momento y después, más decidida, la clavó en el par de orbes verdes que la miraban.

– No

Su negativa sonó por el recinto claramente y entonces, un momentáneo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Las manos de Ginny, aún unidas a las de Harry, comenzaron a temblar.

– ¿Estás segura? – cuestionó el chico, dudoso ante el comportamiento de ella. Pero Ginny asintió, energéticamente – Pero tú dijiste…

– ¡Sé lo que dije! – Interrumpió Ginny, suspirando sonoramente – Cuando él me lanzó al suelo… bueno, me refiero a que… - paró por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontraba – Yo… escapé.

La cara de Harry se contrajo de una forma extraña, formando un cómico cuadro, sólo que en ese momento, lo cómico era lo último que importaba. Ginny se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse explicado desde el primer momento. Ahora que lo contaba, y se enteraba de las oscuras ideas que pasaban por la mente de Harry, se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan graves; podría sobrevivir.

– Creo… La verdad, es que no entiendo – repuso él, con el alivio pintado en el rostro.

– Él… él vino a mí diciendo que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado – comenzó a relatar ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura - ¡Fue tan convincente!... caí como una tonta en su trampa. Todo era tan real que… ¡si tan sólo lo hubieras visto! – Se lamentó la chica, con un ardor en la garganta – Me mintió por un largo tiempo, pero nos cuidábamos de que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra repentina unión, ahora entiendo que eran sólo patrañas. No quería que nadie se enterase porque le daba vergüenza.

– Eso quiere decir que… ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron frecuentándose? – cuestionó Harry, rascándose la cabeza de manera energética

– Lo necesario como para bajar la guardia – "_y encapricharme con la idea de amarlo" _pensó Ginny, aunque se abstuvo de expresarlo.

– Entonces ¿Por qué esta noche entraron juntos a la cena?

– No lo sé, supongo que… creo que quería provocar otra pelea entre nosotros, que por cierto logró – apuntó quedamente Ginny, rememorando esa escena y después, recordando las palabras que Cho y Harry tuvieron en los pasillos. Si tan sólo hubiera permitido que Harry le explicara esa supuesta infidelidad, nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo.

– Ginny, te debo una disculpa. Sé que estuvo mal lo que te dije, pero… bueno, sentí celos de verte tan feliz junto a él – confesó Harry, con una profunda mirada y la voz en un susurro – Jamás creeré que eres una mala persona… tú lo sabes.

– No te preocupes, los dos nos lastimamos – la cálida sonrisa de la pelirroja aceleró el corazón del muchacho y la mano que le acarició la mejilla, lo emocionó – Cuando tú saliste del Comedor, yo fui detrás de ti para gritarte unas cuantas cosas pero al doblar por un pasillo, escuché la conversación que tuviste con Cho – la mirada de Ginny se clavó en la de Harry, deseando captar la reacción de éste – No era mi intención espiar, pero ahí me di cuenta de todo, de mi terrible error. Supe en ese instante, que siempre me fuiste fiel.

– No sabes cuánto…

– ¡Espera, Harry! Quisiera…– Ginny lo pensó un segundo y después se corrigió – Necesito contarte esto de una vez por todas, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo después. Pocos segundos después, me llegó una nota de Draco, citándome en los Campos de Quidditch y asistí. – La chica vio venir el sermón de Harry, por lo que se adelantó y levanto la mano, impidiéndole que dijera nada – Fue estúpido, lo sé. No tienes porqué decirlo. Lo descubrí en el mismo momento en que llegué. Creí que quería mostrarme algo o… la verdad, es que no imaginé que fuera a pasar lo que pasó. – Ginny tomó fuertemente las manos de Harry y endureció la mirada, mientras que se preparaba para lo que venía – Tú preguntaste que si… que si me violó; pues no, no lo hizo pero… lo intentó.

Harry recargó su espalda en la pared que tenía justo detrás y soltó todo el peso de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir que un agrio y sofocante calorcito le subía desde la boca del estómago hasta la garganta "_Tranquilo _– se decía – _Quédate tranquilo y serénate"_; Ginny se preocupó por la reacción que él podía tener, tan sólo viendo aquel ceño tan fruncido y la mandíbula tan apretada y más aún, el silencio y la calma que se asentó entre ellos. Eso sí la alarmó.

– ¿Por qué… por qué no lo logró? – gruñó Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Él sí llevaba varita, sólo que no se molestó en esconderla – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros – Fue fácil cogerla. Más aún el mocomurciélago. No le será fácil quitárselo, porque su varita se "perdió"

El chico asintió lentamente y apretó los puños. Al levantarse y abrir los ojos, Ginny descubrió una ira incandescente y asfixiante. Se levantó también, temerosa de lo que pudiera cometer Harry en un arranque. Contar su problema había hecho que perdiera importancia ante ella, pero para Harry… fue lo contrario, y bastaba con observar al chico para darse cuenta.

– Vete a dormir, Ginny. Pero ten por seguro que Malfoy aprenderá una lección – aseveró él – Será algo más que un simple mocomurciélago.

– No Harry, no hagas nada… por favor. Ya fue suficiente de Draco.

– ¡Te equivocas, no ha sido suficiente! – Exclamó Harry, indignado ante la petición de su amiga – Es algo horrible lo que pretendió hacerte, quizá no lo logró esta vez, pero si vuelve a intentarlo… Merlín sabe qué vaya a pasar.

– Entiéndeme, Harry. Sólo quiero que este asunto termine; si existe una forma de cambiar de página lo más pronto posible, es dejando el asunto por zanjado – era cierto, Ginny sentía en esos momentos todo el peso de sus estupideces, y deseaba descansar de todo aquello – Si intenta hacer algo, me sabré defender… volveré a ser una Weasley y me defenderé. Lo prometo.

– ¡No basta! Eso no me deja nada tranquilo - Harry tomó a Ginny por los hombros, en un intento de hacerla tomar conciencia – Te amo, y me lastima verte sufrir. No te imaginas lo que sentí al verte ahí parada, tan destrozada… Quiero protegerte ¡Necesito protegerte! No puedo abrazarte ni besarte, pero al menos permíteme protegerte.

– ¡Ay, Harry! Estás tan equivocado.

– ¿Qué? No entiendo.

– Sí, sentía un inmenso pesar, pero te conté mi problema y ahora… ahora creo que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua – Ginny se las arregló para colar sus manos hasta el pecho de Harry y de ahí, las pasó suavemente por su mentón y el azabache cabello – Dices que no puedes besarme o abrazarme, pero en estos momentos es lo único que necesito. Te necesito a mi lado.

– Pero…

– Olvidemos a Draco, ya tuve suficiente. – Sentenció Ginny de forma cálida – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Sin ti a mi lado, no funciono tan bien como debería.

Se miraron profundamente, pero fue por un fugaz momento porque se apresuraron a juntar sus labios. Fue un contacto apremiante, presuroso y hambriento; volvieron a sentir ese dulce sabor en su paladar y con los segundos, se permitieron el lujo de tomarse su tiempo, bajando el ritmo del beso. Disfrutaron del roce de sus labios, de la sensación de lengua contra lengua; la agitada respiración del otro sobre sus rostros, el calor que manaba de ellos.

Se separaron lo justo como para recuperar el aliento.

– Entonces, procuraré no alejarme nunca más – respondió Harry, sin poder deshacerse de la sonrisa que marcaba su rostro.

Ginny también estaba feliz, aunque rápidamente mudó de expresión y bajó la mirada. Suspiró largamente y se apartó de él porque le supo a mentira todo aquello; recordó la carta, la desesperada voz de Hermione y…

– Te irás – fue lo único que pudo exclamar.

– ¿Qué?... No te entiendo.

– Te irás – repitió Ginny, mientras caminaba hacía el sillón y se sentaba muy despacio – Los escuché la otra noche, y después hice que Hermione me lo contara. Ahora lo sé todo.

Harry se situó junto a ella, tomándose su tiempo para responder. Los dos se quedaron absortos en las brasas de la chimenea, deleitándose con el ligero calor que de ellas emanaba. Pronto el chico se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Si tan sólo supiera que las cosas con Ginny mejorarían…

– Lamento no haber sido yo quien te lo contara – susurró Harry, colocando su mano en la menuda espalda de la chica.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Ginny.

– ¿Por qué me voy? – Ella asintió – No sé cómo explicártelo, pero… Ginny, estar aquí se me hubiera hecho muy difícil; tenerte tan cerca y no poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y, bueno, ya sabes. Creí que te alegraría el hecho de que yo estuviera lejos – bufó sonoramente y tomó la mano de Ginny entre las suyas – Tampoco pedí irme a un lugar tan distanciado como lo es Malta, pero el Ministro dijo que ahí andaban cortos de buenos elementos.

– Entonces, al terminar Hogwarts – Ginny titubeó de manera indecisa - ¿Cuándo te vas?

Cuando lo vio hacer un sutil mohín con la boca, sintió un apretón en el corazón ¡Amaba tanto a ese joven! Pero todo parecía también tan ridículo que quería rabear y renegar como si fuera una niña malcriada. Ginny se había prometido varias veces no caer en los típicos amores imposibles, en los juegos de "_nos amamos pero no estamos juntos"_ y ahí estaba ella, queriendo a Harry con todo el corazón y tratando de hacerse a la idea de perderlo. Sin duda alguna la vida era irónica.

– Aun no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – El corazón de Harry palpitaba fuertemente, martillando su cabeza insistentemente – Si volviéramos a estar juntos, no me alejaría jamás de ti. Te amo, y si estamos juntos, no hay razón alguna para salir huyendo a ninguna parte.

La besó, y sintió con felicidad, como la chica volvía a responder a sus tercos labios. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de quedar corto con las palabras pero, si podía explicarse con esa deliciosa caricia ¿Por qué no hacerlo? El dejarse llevar por el ritmo del beso, el disfrutar de la sensación en la base del estómago y el roce de su cara contra la suya, era suficiente como para calmar las ansias que lo carcomían por dentro; era suficiente como para creer todo lo que Ginny le prometía.

– Me siento un poco rara – aclaró Ginny al alejarse de Harry con una placentera lentitud – No me malinterpretes, es sólo que… bueno, extrañaba tu calor.

Se miraron nuevamente y, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazaron con ganas porque sentían la necesidad de hacerlo, de saber que el otro estaba ahí y que todo era real. Harry se sorprendió de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin el contacto de Ginny, pero intentó evadir todos esos pensamientos porque en ese instante, lo único que importaba era que la estaba abrazando, podía percibir los finos brazos alrededor de su cuello… ¡y eso le encantaba!

– Es cierto, pero no te preocupes. Ya verás que las cosas mejorarán entre nosotros – afirmó Harry muy esperanzado y de pronto, se le vino una loca idea a la mente – Oye Ginny, ¿No te gustaría pasar un lindo rato conmigo? – La chica soltó una risita, pero lo instó a que continuara – Me refiero a que, si te invitara a una cita ¿Aceptarías?

– ¡Ay, Harry! Pero que cosas preguntas – dijo Ginny cuando se volvió a pegar a él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¡Me encantaría! Pero ¿A dónde iríamos? No creo que nos dejen salir del castillo.

– No te preocupes, que de eso me encargo yo – aseguró Harry, maravillado con la actitud de ella

– ¿Qué tienes planeado? – indagó Ginny con una ceja levantada, divertida y enamorada como una chiquilla tonta.

– No te diré, será una sorpresa

– Pero…

– Nada, deja de insistir porque no te diré nada. Ahora, andando, que no queremos amanecernos aquí – caminaron hacia los dormitorios tomados de la mano y con energías renovadas, suspirando por la cercanía de su pareja – La sorpresa nos encantará ¡Ya verás!

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, volvieron a abrazarse con aplomo, deseosos de prolongar la despedida; y Ginny… ¡Que tonta se sentía! Cuando terminó su noviazgo con él, no titubeó ni un instante pero ahora, que se separarían por un par de horas, sentía que el corazón se le oprimía con fatalidad. Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y dejar a Harry atrás, soltó un leve resoplido y se deslizó por el cuarto silenciosamente, sin deseos de despertar a alguna de sus compañeras. Pero, al pasar cerca de Hermione, se vio tentada a despertarla y contarle lo sucedido… no, no quería que se desvelara por su culpa. Ya tendrían tiempo para ponerse al corriente.

Al recostarse, se emocionó por lo que podría vivir a la mañana siguiente. "_No te diré, será una sorpresa" _recordó con entusiasmo las palabras de Harry y se durmió con la terrible y placentera duda de aquella sorpresa que Harry tenía.

**Nota de Autora:**

Hola!

Uy! Perdón por actualizar hasta ahorita, no tengo excusa =( La única forma que se me ocurre de enmendar la falla, es subir el próximo capitulo más rápido. Muy bien! Trataré de hacerlo en la mayor brevedad posible ;)

Saludos a todos, y gracias por sus lindos comentarios =D Me encanta leerlos…. Espero seguir recibiendo. :P

Jeje me encantó lo que le dijo Ginny "_Sin ti a mi lado, no funciono tan bien como debería"_ xD me emociono al leerlo jajajaja .

Los quiero!

Gracias a Gaby PotterW MellarkEve, TakaraiEuchan y Ricitos de menta por sus lindos reviews

Besos y abrazos

D.S.


End file.
